Hoshiko
by bellesme
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the destined child who will liberate the darkness that enveloped the eastern kingdoms of Kinomoto. The common rally but what will happen when she is assassinated on her 17th birthday...
1. Prologue

Authors note: Yes a new fic...i have literally not clue where this is going and why you would invest your precious time in this story...but since you are- thank you times a million. For those of you who haven't forgotten my other story (the perfect match). I am actually working on it (pinky swear). Anyways thanks guys and here's a slightly boring but I am really trying guys-Prologue. I don't own clamp and my grammar is not oxford worthy. That's a wrap.

PROLOGUE

The place where I live is completely dark... I sighed as I jumped across the stars once more. It is dark expect for the moon and...the stars. I sat idly on one of the stars...the scorching heat and light that emitted from it would kill a normal human but not me...I am the guardian of the stars and I control the elements. Sometimes though I wish I wasn't the guardian. It becomes awfully lonely with only the stars and the elemental cards keeping you company. Of course I loved my cards but-

Sometimes I look at earth and wonder if just for once...if I could go there and see what it's like... It would be great. I smiled as my visions showed me a little baby being born. Her mother looked very beautiful. The baby looked so peaceful. I wonder why I am seeing this though. Suddenly I felt like some unknown force was leading me there. I was in a castle. The mother looked so sad... I could feel her magic draining away. _She summoned me..._

"Hoshiko..." the woman smiled looking at me. Her smile was weak. But I tried my best to smile back but how could I...she was dying. "You called me" I said. "Yes... I need your help" she said. She continued without letting me speak "My life is almost to end... I gave up all my life to Sakura and now, she will live a long life but as I speak the castle gates are being plundered by demons. My husband fights them. My son has run away from here... he foresaw some things. I don't know where he is but he lives...but Sakura-"her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the baby. "She cannot meet this end...she is the destined child who will frees these lands. I will most certainly die. I want you to take my child to Clow and tell him what happened" my eyes widened at her words. Clow but... he is greatest mage of all land...why would he take this mere human child.

"Because she is the destined child and also because...she is my child" the woman read my mind. "Why me though?" I asked. "You and Sakura are connected. Soon you will feel happy...and you will never be alone again. You are Hoshiko- you are the star child. You were born to protect Sakura" she said. My eyes widened as I saw visions of the future blind me. All the time the woman smiled at me knowingly. "Now you know...so please escape from this place...go" she pleaded breathing heavily. I nodded wide eyed. "Nadeshiko-san-"she looked up to meet my golden eyes. "Thank you for giving me my happiness" I said. "Sakura will save a lot of people, I will watch over her from the heavens above" she said. Just as she said those words the baby cried.

"Nadeshiko sama... they are here" a panicked young girl came in bursting through the door. " I know..." she smiled once again. Why was she smiling so much? "We must escape... kime-sama" she walked over to where we were. She couldn't see me...she was only human. But very beautiful with scarlet hair. Nadeshiko caressed her wet cheeks and a golden light came from her hands and the child fainted.

"I erased her memories...now take both of them leave for the kingdom. Meet Clow. He knows everything" she said "Also..." she kissed the baby on her forehead "Me and your father and your brother always have and always will love you Sakura" she said and she gave me the baby her hands trembling. "Leave now" she cupped her mouth as her whole body trembled with sobs. I felt sorry for her but such was her fate.

I heard a loud thud and smell of smoke. I summoned my flying carriage and carried both the children and drove away. I looked down on the horror before me. Kinomoto kingdom was destroyed. Bodies burnt, bloodied. Horses and men being eaten by demons...will Nadeshiko-san's body be eaten. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Suddenly I flew higher with more speed so that the demons don't spot me or the children.

It was almost dawn when I reached the moon castle. I flew over to Clow Reed's study where I knew he would be. His whole existence was an enigma. I flew down into the room with the two sleeping girls and I saw the spectacled man regard me with an almost identical smile to Nadeshiko.

"In the end she cried didn't she?" he said almost as if he were expecting me. "Yes..." I said. "You saw the future didn't you?" he asked. I set the older girl on a chair and cradled the baby. "Yes" I was smiling too. "Are you okay to leave this form" he asked. "Absolutely" a big smile on my face. He smiled at me and stood up. I gave him the child...

He rested a hand on my head and I began to glow...my whole existence felt so...liberated. I shrank into a small star key that nested against the child's neck.

 _Sakura...lets be best friends ne?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

17 yrs later...

It was day break at last. Sakura could barely sleep a wink the previous night. She had tossed and tumbled and turned...she could barely contain her happiness. No it was not her birthday...that wasn't until almost a month. The daylight was now lighting the misty mountain and dewy leaves. Sakura wore a black vest and a loose, boy trunks. She caught a glance of herself in the polished mirror in front of her. Bright green eyes lose straight brown hair that barely met her shoulder. She ordered her maids every time to cut it off as soon as they grew. She looked determinately at herself.

"Today is the day...you will fight Kaho Mizuki leader of the Militant Moon Force. Give everything you've got...you have to win. To make your dream come true" she held the star key pendent on her neck. "Please...lend me strength" she said. It was an awfully childish thing for a 16 yr to rely on a pendent for luck but Clow san often said if you believe something has power...it will and she believed him...even though she knew that he was not her father...he was the only father figure she had and she trusted him the most.

She opened her doors and rushed out through the hallways. She ran head first into someone immediately. They both staggered but didn't fall. Sakura let out a small groan.

"Can't you look- oh your majesty" she immediately fell to her knees on seeing the 19 yr old boy whom everyone loved and respected- Eriol Hiragizawa Reed, the only son to Clow Reed. "Sakura-chan there is no need for such formalities among us. We are both children to Clow" he said lending her a hand. She blushed at the contact, "We are not blood relatives" she murmured. "But you are my sister just the same" Sakura looked at the floor. She wished for him to see her as a woman and not as a sister. It was wrong of her to desire so but Eriol was so sweet, kind, reliable and mysterious...she blushed again looking at him.

"Regardless when I join the Militant Forces...I should accustom myself to these formalities. I am just training" she smiled her innocent smile as Eriol frowned. "You're a princess Sakura...you can't be a warrior. You should really quit these childish banters. You give father such a hard time" he said. Sakura felt guilty, but she was resolved

"Eriol sama...Otto- san (father) will understand my _childish banters_ I am sure... he understands me. I was never born to be a princess...when I pick up a sword I feel so alive and...and I shouldn't waste your majesty's time like this. Excuse me your grace" she turned to leave but she heard what he said next. "I just worry about you Sakura...I care about you" he said. Her heart warmed and she turned and gave a dazzling smile. "I know Eriol-kun" she said and ran with her usual enthusiasm towards the yard. Eriol smiled looking at his adopted sister. Her life...is going to be very difficult. But she will triumph...because she is Sakura...Sakura Kinomoto. The descendent of Nadeshiko...

"You're late kime-sama" Sakura stood before a woman in a bright red kimono. Her long dark red hair tied in a high pony. She bowed gracefully. Sakura's breath hitched with jealousy...she was so beautiful. She was the woman every man was in love with. She was strong, intelligent and beautiful and most importantly so...feminine. Unlike sakura who was born a tomboy. She was the woman Eriol loved...sakura shook that thought away.

"I am so sorry Mizuki-san" she bowed her head low. "Oh dear I was merely jesting. You are actually early" she said with a beautiful smile. "Oh...um...then" sakura blushed. "Let's start" she said drawing a wooden sword. Kaho did the same.

The fight lasted for 5 minutes before sakura was almost on her knees. "Forfeit Kime-sama" Kaho said. Sakura couldn't say anything since she was fighting for her breath. So she shook her head. Kaho delivered a heavy blow on her shoulder; Sakura cried out in pain and fell on to the ground. "Give up Sakura" Kaho said exasperatedly, she was so worried about Sakura now that she forgot her courtesies. Sakura smiled a weak smile...she knew Kaho couldn't end the fight unless she forfeited. Those were the rules. "Never" Sakura breathed. Kaho closed her eyes. "I am sorry Sakura" Sakura felt a heavy blow on her head and she was going to pass out. _No_ sakura thought _my dream...I can't loose. I will fight. Come on!Not now..._

...

Sakura felt a surge of power through her body. She stood up. Her body was bruised and blue but she felt no pain. Her body felt weightless as she dashed and slung her sword furiously at Kaho. The first time it caught her by surprise but second time Kaho blocked it. Kaho could not believe her eyes...what was happening. She was fighting back with an equal strength. Suddenly sakura felt pain again. She staggered. Kaho hit her hard and fast in her abdomen region. She stumbled and rolled on the ground. This time sakura knew...she was defeated. Her eyes filled with tears...but I had to win...now I can't join the Moon Force. I have live like a princess for the rest of life as some man's property...

She felt herself being hoisted and made to sit on a barrel. Her tearful eyes met the brownish red ones of Kaho. She smiled. "You have improved vastly... I think you can join us now" Sakura looked at her in surprise. "But I didn't defeat you" Sakura said. "Of course you didn't. If I was defeated so easily by a 16 yr old untrained girl...what use would I be as a captain" Kaho said. Sakura smiled "You're right"

"So I passed the test?" she asked. "Yes" Kaho replied smiling. Sakura squealed and tried to jump but her whole body protested and she yowled in pain. "I will summon your maids" Kaho said laughing a little as she walked away. Sakura touched the star key and muttered, "Thank you"

"You sure put on a good show" Sakura looked up to where the sound came from. A tall boy with green cloak wound around him said. He had messy brown hair and the most amazing amber eyes. Sakura was taken aback by how handsome he looked. He was leaning against the weapon storage building.

"You are good...I like your spirit" he said. Sakura still didn't know what to say. He walked closer...suddenly Sakura could only see how cold and uninviting his eyes were. Sakura didn't trust this man.

"My name is Syaoran...a new recruit. Just like you" he said. Sakura suppressed a shiver, he felt dangerous. She absentmindedly touched the pendent and suddenly she felt a reassuring feeling gush through her.

"I am Sakura" she said. "Sakura...no last name?" he asked curiously. "No... I am an orphan. My parents died a long time ago...I was adopted" she said. At her words she saw his eyes soften.

"Kime-sama, are you alright" her attendants rushed to her side. "Take me to my room" she muttered, her whole body ached. The maids hoisted her on their shoulders. "Will you be okay on the stairs?" one of the maids asked. "Um..." honestly she didn't feel like moving at all...Kaho had almost carried her here but now she had to walk...and climb stairs.

"Of course" she replied cheerfully as she tried her best to ignore the pain. Syaoran watched the girl amused...she is very different from what I expected. Hmmm... This ought to be fun, he thought as he watched her. Suddenly the girl turned to look at him, he was surprised. But she looked away quickly and continued towards the castle.

Author's note: So how was that? Leave your thoughts and suggestions as reviews. Always open to criticism...is my grammar okay? Well... I hope you guys respond quick. I will upload ASAP. Okeee?

Oh and a special mention of my first reviewer **Jedi Lord –Author.** ***grins.** Like minds think alike my friend. Thank you for your reviews.

Sayonara


	3. Chapter 2

Authors: without further adieu here is chapter 2...and guys leave a comment about how you feel so far. Okay enough being said, thanks for reading.

Chapter-2

Clow reed looked out of his window his azure eyes focused on a girl. She had a fabulous expression on her face, a look of pure determination. Clow Reed smiled to himself, she was so different from what I thought she would be but somehow exactly you expected her to be...strange...she has more of Sonomi's vibe. The same spirit...but she is like you too, Nadeshiko.

"Father..." Clow looked at his son who walked into the study with a letter. Clow's with his magical abilities had anticipated this reply already, so Eriol merely raised an eyebrow and pocketed the letter. "It seems like the Daidoujis' have finally decided to reply" his son joined him at the window as he also curiously watched the yard below.

"A favourable reply I presume" he said. "You would know already" Eriol said not taking his eyes off from the window. "I know you are not watching your sister" his father said, Eriol looked up wearily. "Nothing I can hide from you" he said. Clow smiled, "Tomoyo Daidouji plays a role in all of our future" he said. "It is expected from the future king to find a suitable wife" Eriol muttered. "You chose her out of all the other" Clow said. "Only because Sakura is fond of her...I always thought she was nice girl. And she is from a magically family. A natural choice" Eriol said. "I will tell you something about this world Eriol..." Clow gazed away from his son to his daughter. "Everything happens for a reason...and your engagement with Princess Tomoyo is not a mere coincidence" he said. Eriol locked gazes with his father. "You are a strange man" he said. "And you're an even stranger son" he said chucking.

Down in the yard, Sakura battled hard with her opponent. "Yamazaki...is that all you've got?" Sakura yelled. The man merely shrugged, "Just going easy on you princess" he said grinning. Sakura yelled at her childhood friend "LIAR!" and she charged. Yamazaki fought to keep up with her lethal speed. It had been almost a week since he joined the ranks of the new recruits and she was almost in the high ranks.

Their trainer Terada had told her to improve her speed...that was her strength. And she soon found that most boys weren't that fast, since she was so light weighted and slim she could easily land a few hard hits.

"Yamazaki...Syaoran switch" Terada boomed. Sakura straightened herself... most of the boys...there weren't many girls only two others and they weren't that fast but Syaoran was both fast and strong. He was top rank. Sakura flinched when Syaoran winked at her. Over the few weeks Syaoran had...you could say taken an interest in Sakura. Most guys were even scared to fight her, mostly because she would whoop their ass...but because she was the princess. This guy though...he made sakura his personal target, he also said sakura was easily the prettiest.

Sakura did feel a little flattered when he said that...but she deep inside that wasn't true. The cutest girl was Rika Sasaki, her father was a knight who had died in service when she was just a newborn. All the men in the camp hardly even believed Sakura was the princess...she hardly even behaved like a girl. She had overheard them saying that; hard not to when they aren't very secretive about it. But sakura was happy...she was getting close to her dream.

But Syaoran was not the obstacle she had expected to be on that path. He had a negative air about him that she simply did not trust and also...he openly stared at her. Like his eyes were piercing through her...

"Begin" Syaoran was aiming for her legs as always but Sakura jumped and pulled herself in a defensive pose. She learnt it was impossible to fight him straight on. The best strategy would be to wear him out and then go for the attack.

Syaoran saw through her plans. "Oh Sakura...Sakura. Nice try but not gonna work if you can't defend properly" Sakura held back a cry of pain when Syaoran hit her on her shin. "You aren't strong enough to defend my attacks" Syaoran said. Sakura growled in frustration. Syaoran had started to confuse her with his movements. He came from all directions.

All of a sudden Syaoran was behind her with his wooden sword across her neck. "and...now you're dead " he whispered in her ear. She shivered as his lips touched her neck. "W-what are you-" Sakura blushed and forced herself away and turned to glare at him. But Sakura felt her breath hitch as she saw his eyes turn dark amber.

"Kime-sama...I suggest you practice with Chiharu" Terada said. Nobody had noticed what had happened between them. Sakura silently thanked god as she hurriedly walked away from Syaoran. Syaoran was smiling wistfully, well well well... Miss Sakura, I didn't expect that...you smell like cherry blossoms, how ironic.

Sakura could still feel the feel of his lips...she should be mortified or disgusted but...she wasn't. She was angry but she didn't fee repulsed by his actions. Her eyes stole a glance at him again, he was battling Yamazaki now.

"He's really hot...isn't he?" Sakura was startled and saw Chiharu looking at the same pair. "Oh I wasn't looking at Yamazaki-kun" Sakura defended. "What? I was talking about Syaoran. Sure Yamazaki's my man but he ain't hot" Sakura sweat dropped...Chiharu-chan...What am I supposed to understand from this?

"Kime- sama there is a court gathering in a few hours. Best you prepare yourself" Sakura looked at the messenger and nodded. She took leave from her master and made her way towards her room.

She cleaned herself and put on a pink dress and her maids adorned her with jewels. "Princess you fight marvellously" her maid Misa said. "Hehe thanks Misa. See my muscels" she posed in a very unrefined manner. Misa laughed- "You still look like your petite self, princess" Sakura pouted a little, she thought she must have looked a little cooler at least- oh well.

The courtroom was filled with the 20 counsellors, her father and brother. Sakura took her place slightly bored at the talk of finance. After that they brought light to the recent happenings in the kingdom.

"Your Highness" the counsellor in white robe and silver hair addressed Eriol. "The villagers have been suffering from bandit attacks that seem to have increased. They seem to be evicting from their earlier territory. We captured a man whom we believe to be the leader of Zacnar bandits..."

Sakura eyes wandered from councellor Yukito to the man who was walking to the centre of the court. He was dirty and covered in blood that seemed to have dried up. Still...Sakura could see fear in his eyes.

"His name is Durandal..." Yukito informed. "After the sword I presume...speak Durandal...you seem to have fled from something as Yukito believed-"Eriol said. The terrified man shouted, "DEMONS! From the east, the Kinomoto kingdom is now home to them... they eat the living, bring life to the dead..." his eyes seem to lose focus as he shuddered.

"...But now they are even worse" he cried. "They have a cult or group...who control them beasts. Some of them are even humans, others are demons. But you must fear the half-demon..." his voice was croaky. "We never know they are human or not"

The court room grew 's eyes wandered from her fathers' to her brother who looked shell shocked. "...and this group...do you know them?" Eriol asked. "All the bandits know them. They were the strongest group of assassins alive. They were once good...like us Zancnar...we only rob to feed the poor and weak and only from rich villages. But 17 yrs ago after the Kinomoto kingdom fell they turned bad...Do you know of the Li clan?" he said.

The whole council fell apart hearing this. "The wolfs?" "Impossible" "But they are relatives to the Reed clan" "They would never kill anyone"

"Silence..." Eriol calm voice made them silent. Sakura wondered, weren't the wolf clan nice. They were descendants of Reed. Clow Reed was looking thoughtful...Hmm...the Li's , I didn't anticipate this... Was the future changing? _Never meddle with the future Clow..._ Clow remembered his wife, Luna Reed's final words. You're right dear...

"The court will look into the matter. For now enhance the security around the kingdom and villages. Despite everything you say Durand...you have committed felony and hence cannot be exempted from your crimes" the guards took the man away.

"We have happy news too. Our kingdom will soon welcome the Daidoujis' and henceforth commence preparation for the wedding. General Mizuki-" Eriol eyes met with Kaho.

She fell on her knees. "Yes Milord". "I entrust the safety of the kingdom in your hands and also a welcoming tourney seems to be in order. I hope you will see to all the preparations" he said. "Y-Yes, of course Milord" her eyes were trained to the floor.

"Rise...the court is now dismissed. I need a group of 10 of our best spies to collect information...If indeed the Li clan has gone rogue...the entire kingdom might be in danger" Eriol voice grew ominous and Sakura suppressed a shiver. Why did she feel like something bad was going to happen? Her hand found her star key...whatever happens, lend me your strength.

A little far away...

It was twilight now. The sky painted in a beautiful red. A lone princess in her carriage sat. She was undeniably beautiful. Dark ebony hair, clear beautiful skin... she wore a head dress with bells and traditional Japanese clothing.

"Tomoyo-kime" her personal bodyguard Souma said. "Hai?" she said in her soft voice. "We will reach the kingdom by dawn" she said. "I would have preferred that we didn't travel by night" tomoyo replied. "Kime-sama..." Souma said. "There are dangerous being out there...please be careful Souma" said Tomoyo and she started to meditate in order to create a barrier. "Hai...Kime-sama"

TBC...


End file.
